Sharron and Alice
by blaze6145
Summary: When Alice gets pregnant because of Sharron's secret love, Sharron becomes very jealous. She rushes into decisions she soon regrets and wants to take back. Unfortunately Alice finds out and becomes very cross at Sharron. What did Sharron do that was so bad? Is Alice's baby human or a chain? And what mystery character, that we all love and know shows up? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, first off I really hope y'all love this fan fiction. I was only able to read the first eight books of Pandora Hearts, but I hope to read the rest later on. I plan on posting up a chapter every, or every other day. That is the plan any way, we all know nothing goes according to plan. Please send me a comment, and send me ideas. Thanks, and finally here is Sharron and Alice.**

Chapter 1

Break sat in front of me, Alice beside shoving her face with meat, and we could see Raven and Oz in the garden. I lifted my tea cup up to my mouth, pinkie out, and took a sip.

"It is such a fine day wouldn't you say, Alice?" I asked. She had on a blue ballgown, covered in bows and ribbons. I had fixed her hair in pigtails, and placed in matching strands of ribbon. How great was it to have someone I could treat like a younger sister.

"Is this all necessary just for a glass of tea, Sharron?" She asked.

My heart sank, and I grew bitterly mad. My chair shoved back as I jumped up, and slammed my hands on the table. Break lifted his tea from the table in a most fashionable way, so that it would not splash. I squinted my eyes and my face turned to a tomato red. "OF COURSE IT IS YOU BLOODY RABBIT! MOW PUT THAT DISCUSTING MEAT DOWN AND PICK UP YOUR TEA!"

She looked very startled when I opened my eyes, and pulled my chair under me, acting as if I had just sat down for the first time. I lifted my tea and took another sip.

"That's my lady for you," Break chirped. He still wasn't on Pandora's best side, but he was family. And there was no way I was going to abandon him. Pandora can send as many letters saying to leave him alone letters as they please. It was a waste of their time, and energy. All those letters end up in one place any way. Into the flaming fire place.

Alice finally laid down her meat, and picked up her tea cup. She brought it to her mouth, and THUD! Alice dropped the cup, and tea poured all over her lap. She jumped up and yelled, "Hot! HOT! YOU BLASTED PEOPLE MAKE YOUR TEA TOO HOT!" A those words, Break could not help but to laugh. It didn't last long after her hand his his face.

They both looked at my cold wet face. My elbows on the table, fingers curled, head slouched, and my right eye flinched. "Uh... Are you okay?" Asked Alice.

"The... Your..." My eyes began pouring out tears now. "Your dress is spoiled, and it was such fine silk!" I folded my arms and dug my tear filled face into my arms. I felt Alice's hand touch my back right before I sprung up, and went over to the railing. Gilbert was on the ground curled in a ball with a small tabby on him. Oz was on his knees scratching the chin of the glorious animal, but the cuteness of the animal could not hide my anger.

"You boys better give me a really good reason for such foolishness!" I yelled. In the corner of my eye I could see Alice grinning, before she leaped off of the balcony. Oz got up to greet her, but she shoved him to the ground.

She dug her heel into his spine and his body shivered, but the simple, childlike smile was still on his face. "Your MY servant, you bratty kid, NOW ACT LIKE IT!" Behind them I could see the sweet looking Gilbert still twitching as the cat claimed him as her own. I couldn't help, but to chuckle at my sweet love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy my fellow Pandora Hearts lovers. I am so happy to present this next chapter. Please give me comments. Okay, now I would like all you to know that I'mnodomino is like my best friend ever, and I call her Alice all the time, and she calls me Sharon, so if your wondering why they are so attached with each other in this fan fiction, it's because in my mind Alice and Sharron has to be friends. Now with out further or do, chapter two.**

**Chapter 2**

"Alice, Get out of the bathroom!" Oz cried out. "I really need to go!" He began to slam his fist into the door as I walked by. 

"What ever is the matter?" I asked elegantly, but truly not caring. He was moving up and down in quite a frantic manner, but still had his dorky smile on his face. I smiled as well, and acted normal.

"I really need to pee, and Alice has been in the bathroom all morning!" He struggled to say. In his mind he was just thinking how crude Alice was, I know it, and that ticked me off. I was also getting tired off his pathetic whinny voice, but I didn't show it. No, Sharron has to be the civilized, calm, elegant, princess like girl for everyone. I smiled polity at him, as usual, and knock on the bath room door.

"Alice, Sweet heart, are you okay? Oz really needs to potty." I said kindly. I hated the idea of bothering her, because of a pest child like him, but I have to be little miss perfect like any other day.

"HE IS MY SERVANT! HE SHOULD CARE OF MY WELL BEING, AND GO OUT TO THE WOODS TO DO HIS.." She gets interrupted by the sound of vomiting. Oz nor I had done it, and we were the only ones in the hall, so it had to be Alice. The problem was is that she is a chain, and I didn't think chains could get sick.

Oz's face turned red, but he continued to smile. A few seconds later, we heard the toilet flush, and the door opened. Oz pushed Alice to the ground, as he ran past her, and slammed the bathroom door shut. She continued to stay to the ground for a few seconds, but soon gathers her self to the wall, and curls up into a ball. She wept and cried, it was so out of character.

"Alice, what's the matter?" I rushed to my knees and comforted her by putting an arm around her shoulder.

"How could Oz be so insensitive? Shoving me like that. It's like that over sized fish bowl is more important than me!" She began to cry much harder. Was that all?! She was crying because Oz shoved her a little. She should be pushing him to the ground, not crying.

"Would it help if I talked to him?" I asked.

"No! I hate him, I hate him, I hate with him with every ounce of soul in me! If I didn't need him so bad, I would be more than glad to murder him in a cruel and unnecessary way!" She yelled. She was no longer crying, actually you would have never been able to tell she had cried. She stumbled to her feet, and swayed back and fourth as she walked away.

"Alice, are you drunk?" I asked, she never acted like this, not even when she's drunk, but that could be the only solution.

"I wish!" She muttered loudly, throwing her hand in the air. Gilbert passed her, looking away when she looked at him. "You dumb looking fool!" She said before leaving our sight. Oz came out of the bathroom, and tripped over my body.

"Lady Sharron, I am so sorry." Oz apologized, but I totally disregarded him.

"Why is Alice so mad at you two?" Gilbert's face went blank, but Oz gave me the usual 'don't worry' smile.

"It's Alice, she just needs to be left alone." He said cheerfully, helping me up from the ground.

"Oz is right, I wouldn't worry about it. She is always mad at us." Gilbert agreed. I knew Alice could be, well, bipolar, but this was totally different. Something was wrong, and I intend to find out.

Oscar and Break came down the hallway. Oscar seemed to be very concerned, but my dear Break, as usual didn't seem to have a care in the world.

"Alice wants a house meeting!"Oscar explained.

"Alice, My Alice, wants a house meeting." Oz said. 

"Indeed, isn't this grand!" Break said.

"Yes! Alice is finally opening up to us!" Oz said. Oz and Break seemed to be the only happy ones there, and might I say, they looked completely stupid. Oz began to walk toward our living area, but I put my arm in his way.

"Go flush the toilet!" Men!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! First I would love to say thank you for reading my fan fiction, and a special thanks for my fallowers and reviewers. Alice and I were talking, and later in the story there is going to be a really big twist. I am sorry to say that all of your questions will not be answered today. I know all of you who read the summary are wondering who the father is, and I am sad to say that you will have to wait until tomorrow to find out. Please, if you like my story even a little bit please review it, and I will not be mad if you favor it or fallow me. I love to hear what you guys want to say, and all your predictions, so please don't hesitate. Sorry for wasting your time on little heads ups, but you finally get to read the part you actually care about.**

Chapter 3

I sat in my comfortable reading chair, as the boys sat on the couch. Alice didn't come in to the room yet, and the tea I had poured before coming in here had gotten cold. "I'm leaving," Gilbert said getting up, "I have better things to do than to wait for that bloody rabbit." Before he could even take a step though, Alice walked in.

"Sit down! And I have serious doubts about that, unless you want to get drunk and cry like a baby!" Alice said very aggressively, almost like her normal self. Gilbert hesitated, before he decided it was best to just sit down. She was shaking and looked very pale. Alice looked like she had been crying more, and that made me worry even worse about what she possible could want with us.

"You all must be wondering why I called you here. Well, I do, in all truthfulness, don't know how to say this. As many of you can tell I've been having mood swings, and trouble walking strait. Well, I went to the library..." She said in a woman like voice, if it was anyone else doing something like this I would be so proud, but a sick feeling filled my stomachache. It didn't help that Break interrupted her before she could tell us the big news.

"Alice went to the library?! You know she has to be sick now. Tell me darling, have you been poisoned by Vincent, because he is bad for that you know." Break started out with a very sarcastic voice, but as he moved on he almost seemed serious, you have to love my big brother. Now only if only we were related by blood.

"Shut up, you idiot! Now as I was saying I have really good reasons to believe..." She stopped talking for a moment, and began stutter a lot. "I have good reason to believe, I'm..." She choked on her own words. What was she trying to get out? What is so bad that Alice, this big bad rabbit, couldn't get it out. "I'm pregnant!"

Her eyes let out a stream of tears, and she fell to her knees. Everyone was shocked. I even dropped my tea cup, and let the tea flow all over my newly sown dress. Honestly, it was a very big shock, but I couldn't see why it was so bad. After thinking about it for a couple of seconds though, it all sank in that she was much too young, and wasn't seeing anyone. Could she have gotten raped. No, she would have murdered a guy before that happened, and she hadn't left the house for the past week.

"Who is the father," I asked very solemnly. Everyone, including me, looked at Oz. He was smiling and kicking his feet like a five year old would, but after realizing the people around him he shrunk down.

"What!? It wasn't me, I swear. I'm a virgin!" He confessed. His face turned very pink.

"Stop! The father does not matter. He is not the one pregnant, it is me. I need you to be here for me now." Se cried out. She was sobbing now. I got to the floor, not caring about how dirty my dress was getting. I grabbed her hands from her face and looked her in the eyes.

"We are always here for you. Me more so than those ignorant children, but we all are here for you." I trying to comfort her.

"Wait, can chains even have babies. This is quiet odd that we never heard of one getting pregnant before." Oscar asked ruining our beautiful moment. That moron was always asking things out of the blue, but I just smiled.

"I presume, that since she was able to come to earth as a human many years ago, that it might be possible for her to be able to get pregnant." I answered him. This was no time to ask Alice questions, so I took authority of the situation.

"Well, would it be a chain or a human?" He asked. _How in the world are any of us suppose to know that_ I thought to myself.

"There might be different rules to chain babies, but we mustn't worry about it. A baby is something to celibate, not dwell on. So Alice, would you mind telling us the father?" I asked. I didn't agree with the situation, but I couldn't change it either. Plus, I was going to be an AUNT!

"The father..." Alice started.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. I know many of you are really excited to find out the father, and I can't wait to tell you. After you read this please send me comments on what you think Sharron will do next, and how you feel about who the father is. Please fav or fallow if you like this, I mean you can like it with out doing that, but I would like to see just how many people actually like my fan fiction so far. I love all of y'all who sent me reviews, if you find that a little creepy I am very sorry, but I want to love a lot more people so keep them coming. I know you aren't really paying attention to this so I guess I can let you find out who the father is.**

Chapter 4

"The father isn't important. I will tell you in private later, Sharron, but right now I want I nice big plate of meat. So, unless I get my meat, and not that cheep kind Gilbert has been buying to save money, then I shall not celebrate!" She seemed mad, tired, and very demanding, but it was the most she got to herself all day.

I turned to face the boys, who sat there like a pile of sticks on a flat roof. "Well, you heard the lady. If Alice wants meat, then that is exactly what she should get, and she shouldn't have to ask twice." They all continued to sit there looking dead at me. "GO GET THE DARN MEAT, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, THIS GIRL IS PREGNANT AND YOU INCONSIDERATE BEASTS SHOULD TREAT HER LIKE SHE IS THE QUEEN AND YOU ARE THE FAITHFUL SERVANT! GILBERT AND OZ SHOULD KNOW A LITTLE ABOUT THAT, AND BREAK YOU BETTER TREAT HER AS NICE OR NICER THAN YOU DO ME! OSCAR YOU BETTER GET OFF THAT FAT LAZY BUTT, AND YOU ALL BETTER GO INTO THE KITCHEN AND GET THE LADY SOME DANG NABIT MEAT!"

They all jumped up and scurried out without a word. Their face's were priceless, and I was happy to finally get them to listen to me. I should really start trying Alice's violent method much more often. I looked back at Alice who had an evil, adorable smile on her face. I'm not sure if it is because she is daydreaming about meat, or if she likes the idea of being queen of everyone, and having, not one, but four loyal servants for the next nine months. I helped her up, and over to the couch. "You should lay down, and let me elevate those feet of yours. I have to admit that it surprises me that so many of the symptoms showed up so fast, but not to worry, sister Sharron shall be by your side every minute."

She had a kind of guilty look on her face, but it wasn't going to bother me. She didn't have to feel guilty for me wanting to help her. She laid down on the couch and I took two pillows and placed them under her feet. I could hear foot steps behind me, and I turned around ready to yell at the foolish boy who dared to enter the room with out Alice's meat. To my surprise, however it wasn't a pleasant one, Vincent was behind us.

"Hello my dear, how have you been these days?" He asked. He took my hand and kissed it. I jerked it back and slapped his face. I was still infuriated at him for poisoning me, but more importantly ruining the one chance of Break fulfilling his one goal in life.

"Get out of this house right now." It was obvious that I hadn't forgiven him, and how could I. If I could bring my self to commit one anus act, it would be brutally torturing him, then letting him die slowly without the comfort of hearing, or seeing. I guess Gilbert would get quite upset with me, even if I just told him of such things. Then again, he might be the very one to do it himself.

"As bitter as ever I see," he said rubbing his cheek. Through the corner of my eye, I could see Gilbert in the door way. Vincent turned to greet his brother.

"Gil, get your blasted brother out of her." I said calmly. I rubbed my dress to get the wrinkles out of them because it finally began to bother me.

"Wow, you are still talking to him. You two must really be in love." He said to me before directing all of his attention on Gilly. "You must really had some trouble explaining that to her. I mean I would think that you would at least wait a day or two before telling her, but I guess such good lovers as you two don't keep secrets."

"What are you talking about?!" I panicked before thinking, he was just trying pull us apart. "Gilbert, I don't want him to be around Alice's unborn child."

Vincent let out a long laugh. "An uncle has his right to be around his niece or nephew. Wait, Gilbert you didn't tell her did you. Oops, how rude of me." You could tell he really was doing all of this on purpose, but what ever his sick plan was it defiantly was working.

"Tell me what?!" I panicked again. Something fishy was going on, and I really want some answers.

"Gilbert's the.." Vincent sated before Gilbert interrupted.

"I'm the father of the baby." His words made me have a cold rush of dizziness, this was a joke right. Gilbert wouldn't cheat on me, he was my boyfriend. Plus he hates her. This couldn't happen. "Yesterday after the cat finally left me alone, Oscar gave me some of his whiskey from the states to cure the anxiety. I only had to drink half before I was drunk enough to pass out. I struggled to the library, where Alice was eating her hidden stash of bacon. When she smelt the alcohol she immediately wanted some. I was too drunk to care, and gave her the rest. This morning we woke up and were naked in my room." He tried to explain.

"We didn't want to it just happened. I'm so sorry. I would never sleep with a wimp like him." Alice said. She grabbed my hand, but like I did to Vincent I jerked away. This time, though, I just ran. Tears flying out my eyes, and the mockery laughter of Vincent fallowed me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again. I was so happy that I got some more reviews, but I didn't get as many as I had hoped. I guess some is better than none. I was really glad to hear some of you say that sweet old Gilbert, who really seems to hate Alice most of time, could be the father, but we all have our dirty secrets. I hate to tell that the way Sharron reacts is quite childish, but I think it's going to make us have so much fun. Please tell me what you think of it, and I have to warn you that I think this one is a little shorter than the others. Well, I'll let you see such a pitiful Sharron in chapter five now.**

Chapter 5

"_Gilbert, I don't understand, you wait until now to tell me thins." I said to the sweet twenty year old Gil Gil._

"_I know we only known each other for five years, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. I thought you would have laughed at me before if I had told you, but now I didn't care. I can't bottle it up any longer. Sharron, I love you. I don't care if you look thirteen for the rest of your life, or if you have that blasted Break around you constantly..." He said in the most romantic way it made me blush. His soft hands touched mine, and I wanted to kiss him then and there, but how unladylike. Plus the voice that came next would have made me never think to do a thing._

"_Hey! I can hear you, you crooked crow!" Break said from under the kitchen sink._

"_IT'S A CROW!" Gilly said to Break. "Your sweet, kind, and generous. You've been helping me find my master, and comforting me in my time of grief. So what do you say? Would you do me the honor of one date?"_

_I placed the white roses, he got for me, in the blue vase, and turned to him to say that I shall, but Break jumped out from the small, tight space he was once in to right in front of me. "She will not ever even think about dating a quite brat like you in a thousand years." Break insisted. "A quiet raven, is a bad raven," chirped Emily from Breaks shoulder. I moved to where Gilbert could see me, and nodded my head despite my rude colleagues."_ I explained to Echo. It was only natural that she would want to know how we hooked up, and kept it a secret from everyone, well almost everyone. Ada found out, and ever since they acted so weird when they got around each other. "Now my sweet Gilbert cheated on me and I need to know what I should do."

Echo wasn't the first person that you would go to for advice like this, but if Vincent knew who the father was, then he would have told Echo. Plus she is a really good listener. "Echo thinks it is Alice's fault, not Gilbert's." She said, and might have been actually made since. Gilbert was too drunk to know better than to give Alice the whiskey, but Alice should have known better.

"So how do I punish Alice. A crime like this can not go without justice, but she's pregnant, and I could never physically hurt her. I wouldn't be able to bring myself to do it." I told Echo so that she could give me some advice.

"Echo thinks hurting her mentally might be the answer, but Echo would have hurt her physically, pregnant or not." She said in the most sly way. Well, in the most sly way I ever heard her talk. You could tell she didn't care about Alice's feelings. Echo looked at me with her gloomy eyes, and frowning face, but I was smiling a most evil smile. I could tell that I was now out of character too. I am so glad that at least one female character can stay into character. (Talking about Echo, for those who didn't catch that).

I jumped off my bed and ran to the door. If she wants to take my love, then I should only repay the favor. Break was at the door ready to knock when I flung it open. "Break get out of my way, I have business to attend to." I told him coldly, and didn't show any emotion in my voice. If I did he would have seen the anger and hurt in my eyes, and he is the last person Alice or Gilly would tell about the hole father and mother issue.

"But my lady, I need to talk to you. You need to understand something." He tried to explain, but the words didn't sink in. I shoved him against the wall, and ran down the hall. I flung open the door, and saw the blonde haired brat on the bed.

"Come, Oz, we are to be wed tonight." I told him still not letting any emotion into my voice. Oz looked up at me shocked. He shrugged his shoulders and stood up. That twerp was going to do it without even taking it into consideration, how childish. But it worked out for me. If there is anyone that Alice would be in a relationship with it would be him. I mean, who else could she even think of loving that way?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again. I was really glad to now have two fallowers and five reviews. I would really LOVE TO HAVE MORE REVIEWS. If what I said yesterday about loving you crept you out of reviewing, my dearest apologizes. If you don't want me to love you in your review tell me and I will keep it a secret. Also you can send me questions in your reviews, I would love something to do with my life. Plus they make me happy. I don't want to be sad and think that only a couple of people like my Fanfiction. Any way I guess you didn't come to listen to me babel about not having enough reviews, or fallowers, or any favs, so I guess if you won't do that for me I should at least let you enjoy my story.**

Chapter 6

We went to the church, and told the pastor we needed to be wed tonight. The pastor was quite confused. I had told him many times how I didn't like Oz or how I couldn't bare to be around him. Luckily, he didn't say anything about it, and just preformed the ceremony.

"Mrs. and Mr. Baskerville, Please enjoy your many years together." The pastor said as we headed back to the house. I think he was trying to make me aggravated. Oz locked his arm with mine, and made me blush. It wasn't that I liked him being so close, actually it's the exact opposite. I didn't feel comfortable with him being right here by my side, with rings on our hands.

We got to the house, and Alice jumped up from the couch. Gilbert's face turned bitterly red when he saw Oz and I so close. Immediately I turned to Oz and kissed him. I made it look as though I was making tongue action, but in reality, I could never do such a thing with him. Well, not without vomiting afterward.

I looked back at them when I finished, and I was so hopeful of seeing Alice's petrified face. Instead, she started laughing. How could she laugh?! Unless... unless Oz isn't her love. If that was the case, I married Oz, this child, for nothing!

"Sharron, what are you doing?!" Gilbert cried.

"Kissing my husband," I cried as well. I sounded even more upset than Gilbert. Alice stopped laughing, and Gilbert's mouth dropped open. I felt like he was about to show Oz how it felt to be chased around a building until you get separated from everyone else. (Referring back to the manga!) Oz just smiled at everyone. Acting like there wasn't a problem at all.

"Why would you marry my servant?" Alice asked disgusted. I couldn't blame her either. My face turned red and pink. I was infuriated at the situation, but felt foolish, because I just realized how immature I was being. It wasn't either of there fault. How could I be so blind?

"I wanted to make you feel the way you made me feel. I thought if I married Oz, I thought you and Oz..." I couldn't finish the sentence. Break came into the room behind me, and I turned around as he started to talk.

"My lady, it would have been me you should have used then, not this puppet. I am the one who owns he bunny rabbit's heart. I was trying to tell you that before you and Oz left. Your being so childish today, my lady, perhaps you too are carrying a crow's baby." Break laughs with a lollypop in his mouth.

"Wait you were using my master to get to Alice?!" Gilbert shriek crossed. Tears ran down my face. I ran to Alice, and began sobbing. I dug my head onto her shoulder, and we both flopped on the couch.

"Alice, I'm so sorry. I just so mad and upset. I don't know what I was thinking!"

Alice, who was a child, was acting more like an adult than I was. I she stroked my head, and calmly spoke. "It's okay, I understand." She told me. I liked her acting like it was okay, but I wanted the Alice who would have beaten Oz up for the hole thing for no real reason at all. The Alice that would have made sure it was kept a secret the hole time.

I sat up and looked at her. For the first time since I got home, I notice something. Her stomach was humungous. "You shouldn't look like that until your at least four months into the pregnancy!" I said touch her stomach, honestly she shouldn't look like that until she is six months in, but at least four is more reasonable than one day.

"Oscar thinks that this is because she is a chain. We believe the baby will come tomorrow." Gilbert said. "They all went out looking for you and master Oz, or they would have told you themselves."

I nodded my head and looked at Gilbert and Alice. One question sat on the top of my head now. "Break, if you knew that Gilly was the father all along, why didn't you get mad or jealous?" He answered me with a small giggle, lord knows what happened when he found out.


	7. Chapter 7

**I still don't have any favs and I haven't gotten any new fallowers from my new chapter. From what the reviews say, y'all seem surprised, and those who do review seem to like it, so why is it so hard to fav it? I'm sorry, I'm being so needy. Please do send me reviews, and ask my questions. I could always use advice too. One faithful fallower, has been giving me many great ideas, but I could always use other people's input. Also I want to know what you think of my ships, do you like it, love it, hate it, all this stuff interests me, and I know you are dieing to tell me. Well, you might just be dieing to read my next chapter so, here it is. Even though you guys seem really ungrateful sometimes. (I'm just kidding, I love you all, and wish you the very best of times reading this :^**P**)**

Chapter 7

Finally Break is about to tell me how he reacted to the news. We are sitting in his bed room, me on his bed, him on his small little chair. He had Emily, who was sleeping, on his shoulder too.

"Indeed I was quite mad my lady, but I have to say I was much more of a man about it, and much more civilized." He began, "Yesterday morning, before she told me and Oscar that she wanted a house meeting, she and I had a talk.

~Break POV~

I was sitting at the table on the balcony, drinking my morning tea, and having a bowl of candies. Alice, my dear love, had forgotten about our date last night, and I was being to get aggregated with her. I took another sip of tea, and heard the balcony doors open. I looked away from the garden to see my dear girl with a bucket in her hands that was filled with vomit.

"My dear little bunny wabbit, what ever is the matter?" I asked, quite concerned about her appearance. Plus the fact she was up so early too made me wounder what was going on. I didn't think chains could get sick, but she defiantly looked it. And she didn't even yell at me for calling her a bunny wabbit.

"Break... I need to tell you something," She said slowly, before explaining to me what had happened. When she finished I got up, without a word, and kissed her on the lips. It was gentle and short, but quite meaningful. I stroked her hair, and walked inside. I was very upset, first Gilbert made love with my sweet innocent sweet heart, and second he cheated on my dear Sharron. I went to the kitchen where he was sitting eating pancakes.

I got into the knife drawer, and pulled out a knife. I then sat on the table putting my butt beside of Gilbert's food. I knew killing him wasn't an option, but toying with him, and making him weep was. I ran a finger down the sharp blade, letting some of my blood drip on the table. "A knife can pierce something, just as well as actions can, don't you think Gil Gil?"

He seemed crossed at me for ruining his breakfast, and didn't act as though anything had happened that night. "Your an insane candy craving lunatic." He spatted out. I got up off of the table behind him, and slid the knife along his cheek.

"

"Alice didn't tell you who her real lover is did she?" I asked laughingly, as his eyes grew big and wide. The giant hat chain appeared behind me, and he knew that not even the raven could prevent him from becoming the mouse toy for the cat.

~Sharron POV~

"After that he went to look for you. I played along acting clueless, but being realistic, I was as tore up as you, my lady." He finished. I opened my mouth to say something, but the opening of the window stopped me. Echo climbed in the door, looking all sad and pitiful as she always does.

"How could Sharron betray Echo like that? What did Echo do to Sharron?" She asked me.

"I don't know? What exactly did I do?" I asked confused at her randomness. Though I thought the big drama was done, I fear that this was only the beginning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys! I am so happy, I now have four fallowers, and somebody faved this story. I would love to thank them for doing so too. It still kinda hurts that more people can't love me as much as I love y'all, but hey, it's a working progress. I am happy to say, by the end of the chapter you are going to hate me until tomorrow. I kinda likes how that feels, I mean I don't think you would literally hate me, and if you do don't tell me, I am much more violent than Sharron in this story, so you are warned. Please give me a review, and tell me what you think. Love y'all, and here is my next chapter.**

Chapter 8

"Sharron married Oz!" Echo screamed, tears flying out of her eyes.

"Yeah, but I don't understand how or why it matters to you. I did it to hurt Alice, like you told me too," Though it was an absolutely waste of time and effort. All of these issues were driving me nuts.

"Oz isn't with Alice, Oz is with Echo!" She screamed louder, and began sobbing completely now. Echo and Oz... Who would have ever imagine such a thing?! We should really make a who's dating who, who likes who, and who really hates who, that way we know how to hurt one another without hurting somebody else in the process.

"Don't cry, Echo. Oz and I are getting divorce tomorrow, right after Alice has her child." I reassured her, cheerful of the thought.

"Oz says he loves Sharron. Oz won't leave Sharron for Echo, Oz will leave Echo for Sharron!" She fell to her knees crying. Oz told me about how at the festival that she began to cry, but I thought he was just being his screwed up self. I didn't realize she actually showed extreme sad emotions.

Break and I both jumped up from our sitting places and in chorus yelled, "What?!" I wasn't going to stay married to a child. Not for all the money in the world. Break seemed even madder than me, and we both ran out the door. I grabbed Echo and dragged her along too.

Oz was down stairs in the living room, talking and laughing at my Gilly. "What do you mean you won't divorce me?!" I yelled. Gilbert looked at his master, with a very cross look.

"I simply don't believe in divorces. That's all there is too it." He said smiling and giggling the hole time.

"Why you little..." I said lunging at him, and forcing Break to hold me back. It wasn't me who Break should have been holding though. Gilbert, Oz's faithful velvet, had his hands around Oz's throat and shaking him back and fourth. Echo was over there too, hitting Oz where ever Gilly wasn't blocking.

"You guys stop it! I really want some meat!" Alice cried out, honestly not caring what happened to her servant.

"Break, go get Alice her meat, all of us are busy trying to kill my husband." I said most elegantly, I was so proud of my self for finally keeping my emotions in and trying to stay into character.

"Yes my lady, as you wish. Oh but please leave a little of the killing to me. It would mean ever so much to me." Break said tilting his head and smiling. I nodded my head, and he left to the kitchen. I went over and poured my self a cup of tea. (Don't ask me where she gets it, I think there is a hidden stash hidden all over the house.) I sat down in my chair and watched the jolly show being preformed.

What a show it was too, until the door bell rang. Oz quickly got up to answer it. I fallowed, my bloody, bruised up, useless husband to the door. I opened it to see the Pastor. I looked over to the half dead Oz, and slammed my head into the door. _GREAT!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, I got really excited Tuesday, but yesterday y'all let me down. I got one PM, and that was it. Zero reviews, Zero new fallowers, and Zero new favs. Was the last chapter bad? Please tell me if it is, so I can fix the problem. I got so bored, not having anything to read from all of you. Well here, I guess I will give you this chapter so your not wondering anymore, and leave you off on a new one.**

Chapter 9

"Mrs. and Mr. Baskerville, how are the newly weds doing?" He asked rubbing everything in my face, but I continued to smile.

"I don't think we realize what we were getting ourselves into." I confessed, I couldn't lie to a holy man, what kind of lady would I be then.

"Oh, I thought you might say that. I too have something to get off my back," The pastor said, "You and Oz aren't really married."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I said, too happy to care about staying ladylike. I began jumping up and down in my heels, and clapping my hands. How wonderful was this. Plus, Oz can't do any thing about it. Though from what he said next I don't think he would want to.

"So Echo and I can get back together?!" He asked excitedly.

"If that girl is foolish enough to take you back. Your nothing, but a young cheating..." I said, but Echo came running in, pushing me aside, and jumping into Oz's arms. He twirled her around, and let her stand on her own afterward. Of course, she was that foolish. They were quite cute together though. She was frowning, and looked depressed, while Oz was smiling, and looked like he drank eight cups of coffee.

"I thought it wouldn't last long so I didn't tell you that Oz is too young to get married with out guardian permission. I figured after all you said about Oz..." He started, and finished behind the door I slammed shut.

"What was he about to say?" Oz asked.

"Just saying how much I think of you as another adopted brother." Which now that I think about it I do. I might think he is annoying sometimes, but I guess if I need him to be, he would be there for me. I have been so upset lately I haven't been able to let that through my mind, nor could I keep in my stronger emotions.

Gilbert came running in panting. "Alice... Baby... It's time."

"Eek!" I screeched cheerfully. I ran to the couch where Alice laid, and grabbed her hand. She had a big chicken leg on her chest, and she was screaming and yelling.

"Doesn't she look adorable when she is in pain?" Break laughed from my chair.

"Shut up, and make this stop! Why don't somebody get me some wine, or that whiskey stuff, and I'll drink away the pain!" She cried out between screams.

"Are you joking?! That is what caused this in the first place, and your not getting any alcohol until that baby is out of your body!" I said putting my hands on my hips, acting more like a mom than a sister.

"Oh my lady, no alcohol for her or Gil Gil until they can control themselves better with it. I don't want to raise two of his kids. Your lucky you love him so much or I would have let the mad-hatter take care of him for good." Break laughed, his face looked evil, and I thought it was the cutest thing. In a sisterly way that is.

"Shut up and catch this dang baby!" Alice cried out again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey I am sorry for the confusion. I'm not going to get into to my home life and bore y'all, but I can give you the next chapter. I hate to tell all of you that I only got two reviews. I'm sure all of you are still wanting that mini story, so as soon as I get twenty reviews, seven fallowers, and at least five favs, I will give it to you. I know that bar is set really high, so I probably will give it to you if enough people try. I think I would cry if I didn't have other people telling me that a lot of you are just being to lazy to do anything. Any way... here you go. Smiles!(PS. I'm going to take that apology note down, so don't get confused when it disappears.)**

Chapter 10

"Oh, I can see the head!"

"Here comes the feet!"

"Hold on! There's another."

"Alice, your having twins!"

The little boy and girl cried for their mother and father. Sadly, Alice was still sleeping, and Gilbert was sent to get meat for Alice when she wakes up. Break and I volunteered to watch them for the time being, and might I say, the little girl likes to be dressed up, unlike her mother.

"They are so cute!" I said putting the little girl in a hot pink ball gown covered in bows, and her white hair in pigtails. She looks more like what her aunt is suppose to look like, instead of her mother. I think this might help Alice get some more memories, but you can never be sure.

"Oh, yes, how unfortunate." Break said smiling at the young boy. Break ran his finger up the boys neck and face.

"Oh, it's not unfortunate, it is gleeful and happy. We are aunt's and uncle's!" I said cheerfully. All my bitterness was left behind and I was happy to see young children in the house.

They were increasing in age quiet quickly. They looked one years old, and were missing there parents. Break had a creepy smile on his face, and I know that the others tell me this often, but for me to realize this, something was wrong.

With in seconds, he grabbed a small knife from his back pocket, and stabbed it down! I screamed and ran over to the crib. I looked inside to see the baby... looking at the knife stabbed into his bed. Tears of relief filled my eyes, and I sighed. Break started to laughing. I slapped his face, and looked him in the eyes. "What was that?! Are you crazy?! What in the world is your problem?!" I scream at him.

"My lady, I can't kill a baby until they are at least five years old." He laughed again.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" I said pushing him out the door, and slamming it shut. Was he this crazy all the time? Was I really this blind? Well, I guess there is just a line where it's okay what he does to adults, but babies? That is where I step in.

I turn around and a cold breeze rushes over my body. I look at the window, and it was wide open. The children were still entertaining themselves, but no one else seemed to be in the room.

"Who's there?!" I call out, walking over the window and closing it. When I turned around, I fell strait to my butt. This cat like human startled me. He was on the arm of a chair, squatting, and staring right at me.

"Cheshire will protect Alice with his life. Cheshire will kill those who hurt Alice." The Cheshire cat chants, looking at the babies and licking his lips.

"They are human! They can not do any harm to Alice, nor will they be any good to you! And Alice loves her babies." I lied. She hasn't even met them, and Alice would be one of those characters that you would never know if she would love or despise them.

"Cheshire can smell the human blood. Cheshire also smells the chain blood" He said leeping over to the little girl. He picked her up, and when he touched her. There was no longer a little girl, there was a white cat with glowing blue eyes. Just like her aunt... Just like her evil aunt. They are half human, and half chain.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey I'm sorry I posted this one up so late. I got really busy today. I am so glad for those of you who review my story, and private message me. I like to watch you guys guess and predict stuff, but I LOVE to have conversations with y'all. I want to thank those who actually do that, and tell me what they think of my story. So here is chapter 11 (We got into double digest yesterday!) Also I thought I posted this yesterday, but I just realized it didn't.**

Chapter 11

The Cheshire cat placed the white kitten down, and she turned back to her white haired self. He then went over to the black haired boy, and put his hand on his face. The boy became a black wolf cub. I could see the fear in Chesire's eyes. The idea of any canine gave the poor kiddy cat the chills.

"Cheshire wants to know the names." He said taking his hand away from the boy.

"The boy's name is Gale, the little girl will be named by Alice once she wakes up." I said coldly. I wanted the cat out, but any rash moves could put the kids in danger.

The Cheshire cat leaned his head to the side and showed is feline teeth. "Cheshire has to go back to the Abyss. Cheshire will take Gale and girl with him. Cheshire will not be fallowed." He said picking up the two kids, and jumping out the window. I rush over to the window then run strait out of the room.

I ran over top of Break, and down the stairs. I flung the door open and ran out side. I could see a huge black hole in the middle of the ground about a half of a mile away. The Cheshire cat leaped into it, and Gilbert stood there stunned.

"W... why is t... the Ch...Cheshire cat here... w... with a c...cat and a dog?!" He asked panicking and shivering.

"Those are your kids!" I yelled running after the Cheshire cat. Gilbert immediately runs as well, but the portal closed before we could get in. Gilbert dropped to his knees. I sat down and hugged him. "Once Alice wakes up, we will come up with a plan to get your kids back."

"How can you be so nice to me? I've done you so much wrong, yet you forgave me. You are willing to help me find my kids, that came to be because I cheated on you. All I am is a worthless velvet, and now a father screw up." He said sadly.

"Gilbert I love you. I forgive you. I don't think it was right, the things that you did, but everyone makes mistakes. I will always be here for you." I said. I knew that we were going to have to talk more later, but what I already said made him smile a little.

I leaned over and gave him a kiss, then I helped him up to his feet. We got the meat out of the carriage, and went inside. There sitting on the couch in the living room was Alice. It wasn't just her though. Everyone, including Vincent and Echo, was in the living room.

Break who said he hated the kids looked at us. "So where are the kids?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey I really don't have anything to say, but please review, fallow, fav, or all three. Thanks! Oh yeah, and there is an ironic part in this you will know when you read it, but it is almost just like a conversation me and my friend had.**

Chapter 14

That son of a gun! What was he trying to do?! Alice ignored Break, and reached for the meat in my hands. "They are half chain" Gilbert said to Alice, but Break took it as if Gil was talking to him.

"That wasn't the question!" Break said. Know I realized he was trying to get Gil Gil in trouble. I had to butt in.

"The Cheshire cat took them." I said. I was much more worried about Gilly than the kids, don't ask me why. Oz and Oscar jumped up with mouths opened, Alice spat out the meat in her mouth, Echo looked worried with her eyes wide opened, and Vincent and Break continued to smile. Break I could see smiling, but Vincent?! He had something to do with this.

"How did this happen?!" Oscar asked.

"Are we going to be able to save them?" Oz asked.

"What kind of chains?" Alice asked. Of course, the mother was the only one who wasn't worried. Why should she be? The Cheshire cat wouldn't do anything that would make Alice upset.

"Your daughter is a white cat and you son is a black wolf." I tried to support Alice with everything she does. If that means dealing with her not worrying about her kids, so be it, but if she doesn't start worrying soon I will step in.

"Then we can name her Kitty." Alice said. She wasn't understanding the issue. It was making me disappointed in her.

"Alice your kids just got kidnapped! You understand that right?"

"I know, as soon as I get enough energy, Oz and I will go to the Abyss. We will get them. Then I will kick the cat's butt, and show him whose boss." Alice sounded angry know. She was slowly getting back to normal.

"Why do I have to go?" Oz asked.

Alice shoved him to the ground, and stepped on him. "Your my servant! You do what I want without question! Got that?" She took another bite of her meat. She got off of him after he nodded his head and cried with a smile on his face. "Are you sure a cat and dog?'

"Yes," I answered. "Why?"

She started to laugh, "How does a rabbit and a contractor have two kids that would eat them?" A silence filled the room, and everyone, but me, began to laugh. I managed a giggle, but that was it. Soon everyone left, everyone except for me and Vincent...


End file.
